total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Tyler Overview Tyler seems to be the most liked contestant on the show with over half the cast being his friend! This is because Tyler has great sportsmanship and friendly qualities. But no Hero goes without an villain, Tyler has fallin victim to the hatred of Dave in the beginning of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. Tyler does not like this one bit at all, and trys to fix this. Cameron In Trials and Triva-lations, Cameron and Tyler become friends as they congratulate each other on winning a point for their respective teams! In the end, Cameron was about to be voted out, and Tyler saved him by getting everyone to vote out Dave! In Volleybrawl, at the elimination ceremony Cameron is seen rooting for Tyler, hoping that he isn't eliminated! In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Tyler comforts Cameron when he lost a point and says its okay, you'll get it next time! This makes Cameron happier and becomes better friends. Chef Hatchet Chef shouts for Tyler to get into his team in Trials and Triva-lations! As Chef explains the challenge, Tyler is very excited for it. Tyler being the only contestant who is excited for a dangerous challenge. In Volleybrawl, once again Tyler is excited for the challenge and Chef starts to get very annoyed by this. At the elimination Ceremony, Chef hands the last marshmallow to Tyler. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, again Tyler is excited for the challenge and Chef gets even more annoyed! Tyler guessed Chef's number wrong in the challenge. Cody Cody is Tyler's first friend in the game, as both are really liked in the game, and argubaly has the most friends! In Trials and Triva-lations, Tyler and Cody greet each other and starts talking to each other. Later on in the episode Cody congratulates Tyler on gaining a point for his team in the challenge. After Fang attacks the Fang attacks the Killer Beavers, Tyler checks to see if they are ok, and Cody replies with a yes and thank you. In Volleybrawl, Chef puts up Tyler and Cody up against each other in the tie breaker to gain two points! Both wish luck to each other, and hope who ever loses is not eliminated. Cody ends up winning, and Tyler ends up in the bottom 2 against Samey. Cody is very sad that Tyler ended up in the bottom 2, and roots for him to stay. Tyler was handed the last marshmallow, and Cody was very happy! In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, in the challenge when Tyler lost the point by choosing the wrong number, Cody is seen conforting him. The same happened when Cody lost his point up against Noah. Courtney In Trials and Triva-lations, there was not much interaction between Tyler and Courtney, besides when Fang attacks Courtney's team Tyler checked if everyone was okay, and Courtney replied with a yes. In Volleybrawl, there wasn't much interaction again but Tyler says good try when Courtney lost a point for her team. Courtney is seen at the elimination wishing that Tyler does not go home, as he deserves to be in the game more than Samey. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Tyler and Courtney are put up against each other in the challenge. Tyler wishes her luck, but Courtney just says bring it on! Courtney ends up winning and Tyler congratulates her on winning. Dave In Trials and Triva-lations, Dave immediately becomes enemies with Tyler! This is because Dave does not like Tyler's personality, and that they are very different from each other. Tyler gives every ounce of effort to get Dave to like him, as Tyler can not stand people not liking him! In the end Tyler justs gives up when Dave says that they will never be friends, and Tyler tells the Killer Beavers to vote him off, as Tyler can't have negativity with him on the Island. Tyler was the reason for Daves elimination in the end. Dawn In Trials and Triva-lations, Dawn asks for an alliance with Tyler, but Tyler just plays along and agrees. In the challenge both are seen rooting for each other to get the point right! In Volleybrawl, both are seen rooting for each other again in the challenge. Later on, Dawn says to vote off Gwen, but Tyler ended up voting off Samey instead because she did not participate in the challenge. Dawn is confused to why Tyler did not vote with her. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, there was not much interaction between them, as both wanted to saty away from each other because of last episodes ending! But both are still seen rooting for each other to win the challenge for their team. Duncan Despite being on opposite teams, Duncan and Tyler have grown to become very good friends. In Trials and Triva-lations, Tyler is seen greeting Duncan, and Duncan high fives him. In the challenge after Fang attacks Duncan's team, Tyler asked if everyone is okay, and Duncan is heard saying he is fine. In Volleybrawl, Tyler is seen congratulating Duncan on his win and for his team victory. Duncan is very upset to find that Tyler was in the bottom 2, and prayed for him to stay! Tyler ended up recieving the final marshmallow and Duncan was relieved that he was still here in the game! In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan states that it must off been stressful being in the Bottom 2, and that he is glad to see Tyler still in the game. Duncan guessed his number wrong in the challenge, and Tyler is seen comforting him saying that next time will be better. When Tyler lost his against Courtney, Duncan is also seen comforting him. At the elimination, Tyler is very happy when Duncan got a marshmallow. Gwen In Trials and Triva-lations, Tyler and Gwen were put on the same teams, and started becoming friends. Tyler soon found out that Lindsay, Samey, and Dawn were plotting to vote Gwen, out and Tyler allowed Gwen into an alliance to keep her safe as she is great at challenges! Gwen accepts and thanks Tyler for standing up saving her. In Volleybrawl, Tyler is seen cheering for Gwen to get a point for their team! The same is seen when Tyler is in a tie-breaker against Cody. Later on at the elimination ceremony Tyler voted out Samey with Gwen and saved Gwen from elimination. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Gwen is very thankful that Tyler saved her from elimination! And she says sorry that he was in the bottom 2 last episode. Both are seen rooting for each other when they were up. Heather In Trials and Triva-lations, Tyler may be the only person to accept Heather for who she is. Tyler and Heather becomes friends good friends pretty early on. Both are rooting for each other to win the challenge and get a point right for their team. In Volleybrawl, there isn't much interaction between the tow but only for each other rooting for them to win a point! The same goes with Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, there isn't much interaction at all, but both are seen rooting for each other. LeShawna Lindsay Noah Samey Scarlett Scott Sky Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interaction Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Alliances Category:Attractions Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters